


Fragmentos

by libelulacolorida



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Brothers, Families of Choice, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Kidnapping, Sibling Rivalry
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libelulacolorida/pseuds/libelulacolorida
Summary: Naruku consegue capturar Sesshoumaru para dessa vez usar seus poderes para uma arma poderosa.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & InuYasha, InuYasha & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), inuyasha & inu no taishou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Fragmentos

**Author's Note:**

> Uma oneshot antiga que eu não tinha finalizado. Espero que gostem.

Havia sido uma emboscada um dos servos de Naraku sequestrou Rin, Sesshoumaru foi imprudente e avançou de uma vez, miasma foi jogado este era diferente dos anteriores era muito forte até mesmo para o grande youkai, ainda assim Sesshoumaru conseguiu cortar o maldito servo em dois deixando Rin livre.

— Senhor Sesshoumaru! — Ela gritou horrorizada quando viu seu lorde se ajoelhar franzindo o nariz. Jaken gritava em algum canto da floresta o miasma era forte, embora fizesse Rin espirrar não era muito prejudicial não quando comparado com o que fazia com Sesshoumaru.  
— Rin vá para Jaken! — A menina ficou olhando para seu senhor antes de assentir e se afastar com o coração apertado, quando ela encontrou Jaken olhou para onde o youkai cachorro estava, mas a neblina era muito densa, Jaken gritava sem parar, mas Rin não prestava atenção quando a neblina verde se esvaiu perceberam que estavam sozinhos na floresta ainda escutaram a risada de Naraku ao longe.

Senhor Sesshoumaru havia desaparecido!  
...

Fazia alguns dias que Kagome não sentia a presença de nenhum fragmento de jóia e isso fazia todos do grupo se sentirem ansiosos. Os jovens relaxavam a beira de um rio até Inuyasha ficar tenso e olhar para o céu.

—O que foi Inuyasha? — Ela perguntou enquanto observava a carranca de seu amigo.  
— Sesshoumaru — O hanyo rosnou, mas depois franziu a testa — De fato cheira a ele, mas são só seus companheiros de equipe.

Todos agora observavam o dragão no céu não dava para ver quem estava montando, mas estava claro que Sesshoumaru não estava lá.  
O dragão posou na frente deles e uma menina pulou de cima tinha uma expressão desesperada.

—Por favor ajudem!Ajudem senhor Sesshoumaru!

Eles se entreolharam.

—Rin, o que aconteceu? — Kagome perguntou e se abaixou para ficar da altura da menina.  
—Aquele maldito Naruku!—Jaken gritou, pulando do dragão fazendo os outros notarem sua presença, Inuyasha foi logo pisando em cima dele.  
— Diga-nos sapo, o que aconteceu com Sesshoumaru e o que o Naraku tem a ver com isso.— Inuyasha rosnou.  
—Eu não sou um sapo seu hanyo imundo! — O pequeno youkai gritou indignado, Inuyasha lhe deu um chute.  
—Senhor Sesshoumaru foi seqüestrado!— Rin disse baixinho.  
...  
Sua cabeça doía, alias todo o seu corpo.  
—Finalmente acordado que ótimo não queria que você perdesse nada.  
Sesshoumaru reconheceu a voz e rosnou.  
—Assim todo perfurado e amarrado você não e tão assustador.  
De fato ele estava perfurado e acorrentado não simplesmente amarrado.  
—Indo direto ao ponto irei reviver um grande e poderoso youkai que está morto há séculos com ele ninguém poderia me libertar.  
Sesshoumaru manteve uma face inexpressiva .  
—Mas para tal preciso de poderes de outros youkais , uma pena eu não poder absorve-lo , você seria de grande utilidade, porem tenho uma outra missão para você.  
—Idiota,não pode ser reviver aquilo que morreu anos atrás.—A própria tenseiga só funcionava com mortes recentes enquanto os ceifadores fossem visíveis.  
—Sim é claro , mas usando um pouco de magia e o poder de um poderoso youkai que possua algum parentesco com o falecido— Naruku fez uma pausa como que querendo que suas palavras penetrassem bem fundo na mente de Sesshoumaru que parecia já entender a situação. — Por isso você esta aqui como o ultimo ingrediente para reviver Inuitasho.  
Os olhos de Sesshoumaru se arregalaram.  
—Mas isso é impossível!  
Naraku sorriu.  
...  
—Eu não vou ajudar Sesshoumaru!—Inuyasha resmungou.  
Rin havia acabado de contar a historia com ajuda de Jaken que continuava achando que tinha sido uma péssima ideia entrar em contato com aquele hanyo, mas Rin estava convencida que eles iriam ajudar.  
Kagome sempre prestativa já havia oferecido comida para menina enquanto todos se sentavam calmamente na margem do rio, ela se virou para Inuyasha não se deixando sucumbir a vontade de gritar para ele sentar, queria uma aproximação um pouco menos agressiva.  
—Ele é seu irmão! Embora seja mau e cruel, mesmo não gostando dele você não pode deixar Naraku obter seus poderes! — Disse Kagome razoavelmente.  
Inuyasha não gostando nada dessa historia ficou de pé em um salto.  
—Eu vou, mas que fique claro que não é por causa do idiota do Sesshoumaru , mas o que Naraku pode fazer com os poderes dele.  
Todos assentiram mesmo sabendo que não era toda a verdade.  
...  
Com um pouco de dificuldade Inuyasha quebrou a barreira ele e seus amigos foram atacados por vários youkais entre eles Kagura embora esta estivesse apenas fingindo atacar.  
Shipoo, Jaken, Rin e o dragão haviam ficado em um local seguro, embora Inuyasha estivesse tentado levar o sapo para o campo de batalha, mas ele era muito covarde e logo se escondera.  
—Eles estão nos fazendo perder tempo — Disse Sango jogando seu bumerangue em vários youkais.  
Miroku assentiu.  
— Inuyasha vá com Kagome encontrar Naraku— Acrescentou o jovem humano vendo que eles estava sendo distraídos.  
—Vocês tem certeza? — Kagome perguntou eram muitos youkais para apenas Sango e Miroku.  
—Sim, nos encontramos em breve. —Sango afirmou.  
Kagome subiu nas costas do hanyo e ele correu.  
Eles não esperavam ver Sesshoumaru acorrentado e com vários tentáculos perfurando seu corpo o sangue do youkai estava por todo o chão. Kagome sentiu vontade de vomitar com a essa visão. Inuyasha parecia ter visto um fantasma, mas rapidamente mudou de expressão para uma que demonstrava pura raiva.  
—Naraku vou te matar seu desgraçado! — O hanyo gritou para as paredes.  
—Ora, ora veio salvar seu querido irmão? Não sabia que gostava tanto assim dele.—Naraku riu se materializando na frente deles.  
Kagome preparou seu arco e flecha e atirou nos tentáculos que perfuravam Sesshoumaru, mas elas foram repelidas tentou outra vez e teve o mesmo resultado.  
—Por que não está dando certo? —Gritou frustrada.  
—Tente o quanto quiser, querida, mas não obterá nenhum resultado — Naruku informou.

Inuyasha tentava quebrar a barreira que protegia seus inimigos, mas nao funcionava e nem cortava os tentáculos ligados a sesshoumaru.  
—Maldição!  
Inuyasha seu Hanyo inútil — Sesshoumaru disse mantinha uma expressão de dor — Mate-me.  
— O quê? —Inuyasha perguntou chocado.

—Seu estúpido Hanyo! — Sesshoumaru ofegava e então vomitou sangue, seus olhos ficaram vermelhos como se estivesse prestes a se transformar em sua forma original.  
—Chega de brincadeiras! — Naruku gritou e apronfundou mais ainda os tentaculos nojentos e então começou a surgir uma mancha preta, um portal. Sesshoumaru gritou e desapareceu ficando apenas as suas roupas.  
—O que aconteceu onde está Sesshoumaru? —Kagome gritou assustada.  
O portal começou a crescer e algo grande o atravessou.  
Kagome e Inuyasha estavam chocados.  
— Seja bem vindo —Naruku disse ao recém chegado —Eu o trouxe de volta a vida e como gratidão quero que primeiramente mate esse hanyo e essa humana.  
Para a surpresa de todos a mão do grande youkai atravessou a barreira agarrava o pescoço de Naruku.  
—O quê o faz pensar que poderia me controlar? —A voz grossa e poderosa ele franziu a testa percebendo cheiro de sangue.  
—O quê fez com Sesshoumaru? Desgraçado!  
Os dedos apertaram em volta do pescoço quebrando-o em dois, usou suas garras e o destruiu.  
Kagome e Inuyasha tinham as bocas abertas vendo seu inimigo de tanto tempo ser destruido facilmente.

As mãos da moça tremiam ao segurar o arco, não achava que ela e InuYasha teriam chance contra aquele youkai.  
InuYasha imediatamente ficou na frente dela como proteção contra aquele desconhecido com um rosnado na garganta e os olhos estreitos, observando o youkai, que na verdade tinha até um cheiro familiar.  
— InuYasha? — Questionou o poderoso youkai cachorro.  
— Quem é você? — Indagou o mestiço.  
— Sou seu pai.

Kagome prestava atenção na conversa, mas olhou para trás quando escutou algo se mexendo, e de fato os panos se moviam onde estivera Sesshoumaru - curiosa ela se aproximou, torcendo para que não fosse nada demais.  
Quando ela puxou aquele negocio macio que Sesshoumaru usava sobre o pescoço viu que não era um rato era uma miniatura do próprio Sesshoumaru que quase conseguiu morder o braço da garota. - Inuyasha olha aqui!  
— O que? - Indagou o hanyo ele se aproximou e cheirou o filhote e caiu na risada, foi tomado por alivio ao saber que embora diferente o irmão estava bem. Sesshoumaru nao gostando de como estava sendo agarrado enfiou as garras no braço de Inuyasha.  
—AI! Ora seu!...

—Sesshoumaru? — Inu no taisho chamou e o pequeno Sesshoumaru pelado correu para os braços do pai.  
O grande youkai o pegou no braços e os dois encostaram as testas em um gesto de carinho que Sesshoumaru nunca faria se não tivesse rejuvenescido de mente também.  
Encontraram Sango e Miroko exclamando que os youkais com os quais lutavam haviam desaparecido e então vieram ajudar, mas já não era necessário.  
...

Inu no Taisho ficou muito surpreso ao saber que Sesshoumaru tinha uma protegida e que cuidava dela como uma filha. Era evidente que Sesshoumaru tinha mudado e para melhor e era uma pena ele não poder conferir por si próprio já que o desenvolvimento do filho havia sido todo perdido. Rin então caiu sobre seus cuidados e nessa nova chance de vida o Daiyoukai poderia conhecer seu filho Inuyasha.

E foi com surpresa que observou a humana gritando irritada com Inuyasha por ele perturbar o miúdo Sesshoumaru, evidentemente Inuyasha estava apreciando ser o irmão mais velho.  
—Senta! — E o hanyo caiu com estrondo no chão abrindo uma cratera.


End file.
